Bambi  A Christmas fanfiction
by China Dolly
Summary: It all started when Neji called Shikamaru Bambi at the age of six... A yaoi 2011 Christmas fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** First off, I don't own Naruto. Secondly: Merry Christmas everyone!_  
><em>

_Kindergarten_

Suna Happy Sun Kindergarten was a happy place, as the name said. For one, there were always children around which was a good thing to begin with. Secondly, it was a kindergarten so all children were happily playing with the toys provided for them. They got drinks every hour or when they were thirsty and got fed some food every two. And every time you would go there, there were other nice kids playing and wanting to play with you. You'd then spend the entire morning or afternoon running around like a complete loon only to be met with happy parents at the end of it all because you'd fall asleep the moment they laid you down in a bed.

Neji Hyuuga, even at the tender age of six when everything should be exciting and fun, hated the place.

For one, there were lots of other children around and he didn't like that one bit. He'd always been a solitary child, preferring to find things out on his own rather than play with his younger cousins. And the downside of having a lot of other children around was that he had to share things. And sharing things, like with any child around the age of six, was not Neji's strongest point.

So Neji didn't like going to kindergarten. But he had to go, his uncle had even told him to go and have fun with the other kids. He hadn't understood how his uncle could think like that. But here he was, sitting in his tiny bright green seat at a low round table with a single piece of white paper in front of him.

Yet even though he was not being bothered by anyone he was still in a bad mood. He wanted to draw himself a cat. A black cat with white paws and a white nose, because he had always wanted one. He needed a black pencil for that, though. And the black pencil currently laid neatly in line with the grey, brown and dark green pencil next to Sasuke Uchiha's drawing.

"Sas'ke?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked up with a small frown, having just been intently colouring his drawing of a ferret that he was making for his brother. He blinked at Neji.

"Can I has that pencil?" Neji pointed to the black pencil.

Sasuke blinked again and then smirked. "Have."

Neji frowned and leaned his head to the side, wondering what Sasuke was talking about. "Have what?"

"Have my pensel." Sasuke said.

Neji pouted. He didn't like being told he did something wrong and to have Sasuke tell him was even worse. He then said: "Pencil."

Sasuke looked angry for a few seconds before taking his pencil again and continuing to draw, ignoring Neji.

"Sas'ke!" Neji whined. If he was going to draw a cat, he needed that black pencil!

When Sasuke didn't do anything, though, Neji looked down at his drawing. He pouted angrily.

Then suddenly a pencil – a black one – rolled onto his drawing. He looked up and saw that another boy had sat down next to him.

"Take mine." The boy said.

Neji thought the other boy looked weird. His hair was really strange and spiky, pulled up into a high pony-tail. "Tails are for giwls." He said.

The other boy merely looked at him and shrugged. "You welcome."

"Wut ish your name?" Neji asked, having difficulty pronouncing the S the way his uncle always told him to do.

"Shikamaru." The boy said.

Neji blinked. It sounded like a difficult name, he thought disappointedly.

"It means deer." Shikamaru said and then turned back to scribbling lines onto his drawing paper.

Deer? Neji furrowed his brow in concentration. He knew what a deer was. Bambi was a deer. He loved Bambi! "Oh," he mumbled softly and broke out in a grin. "So, I name you Bambi." He announced happily. Shikamaru's name meant deer, after all, and Bambi was a very cool deer.

"Bambi?" Shikamaru asked, looking annoyed.

Neji nodded with an excited grin. Usually he did not care for others but Shikamaru was nice and he even wanted to share his pencils with him! Maybe they could be friends. "Yesh, Bambi's koowl." He mumbled softly then.

On the other side of the table Sasuke snorted. "Is not."

Neji frowned. "Ish too!" He protested.

"Is for babies." Sasuke said.

Neji pouted. "Ish not."

"Is too. Itachi say it is chwilish." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest, puffing his cheeks slightly.

Neji's pout turned into a downright sad face and he looked down to the table with a frown. Why didn't he have an older brother that could tell him that something was for little kids only?

"I like Bambi." Shikamaru suddenly said, not looking up from his drawing.

Neji's head whirled towards the other quickly and he looked at the boy – his friend? – with hopeful eyes. "He ish koowl, right?"

Shikamaru nodded, clearly amused at Neji's excitement.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to pout and he turned back to his drawing, mumbling to himself: "Not as koowl as Buzz Waityer."

Neji smiled triumphantly and glanced at Shikamaru. "Bambi is way koowler." He whispered, but his whisper was so loud Sasuke could still hear it.

Shikamaru didn't reply, but instead asked: "What's youwr name?"

"Neji." Neji said and when Shikamaru continued drawing he did the same. He now had his black pencil so he could finally draw the cat he had wanted to.

After a few moments he glanced at Shikamaru, almost shyly, and mumbled: "Thank you Bambi."

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Elementary School_

The weather was quite nice outside even though it was already mid-November and the playground of Konoha Elementary School was crowded with kids. Most of them were running around, playing games or occupying the swings but some were standing in little groups, talking amongst themselves about whomever passed them. Whatever they were doing, they were all outside enjoying the fresh not-so-cold air during their fifteen minute break.

Everyone but Neji.

It wasn't that Neji didn't want to play outside. In fact, while he did think that sometimes playing games was too childish he wanted nothing rather than go outside and play.

Looking outside, the games being played outside looked rather fun. A lot of the boys – Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke from his class included – were playing soccer. Neji liked playing soccer and he'd even played it with the boys, but only once.

He'd been chosen on a team last of all. Even Lee had been picked before him and no-one even liked Lee very much. But, the boys had said, at least Lee was a real boy. Not a princess like Neji with his long, girly hair.

And then, when Neji had made a goal, Sasuke Uchiha had been very jealous since he hadn't made a goal yet. He'd pushed Neji who had slipped and had fallen into the mud. His clothes, his hair, he was completely covered in mud. With the boys laughing at him and his wrist hurting he'd run away and hid in one of the toilet stalls. He hid until Iruka – his teacher – had told him to come out. Upon seeing Neji, he sent the little boy home, where he'd been scolded by his uncle for getting himself dirty.

The next day when he'd wanted to play soccer again he was told by Sasuke that he wasn't allowed to play with them anymore. He was a real princess who couldn't get his clothes dirty and cried about everything. Of course, Iruka having told Sasuke not to push Neji into the mud had a lot to do with Sasuke's behaviour. But Neji didn't know that – and if he knew, he was too young to understand. He'd looked at the other boys, who all agreed with Sasuke because at the age of ten children were unfair like that.

He'd tried again the next day, but he'd only been teased. After that he'd stayed inside. He liked playing soccer, so sitting alone outside while watching the boys play wasn't fun. Not that he had a good time sitting outside but at least there he could help Iruka by watering the plants and feeding the six goldfish.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mickey and Minnie." He said, standing on his tiptoes and leaning in closely to the fishbowl until his nose bumped against the glass. The two goldfish fled, hiding behind the pink, glittery castle standing on the blue gravel that covered the bottom of the bowl.<p>

Neji frowned in disappointment when the fish remained in their hiding-spot. "You also don't want to play with me?" He asked the fish and reached out a finger to poke the glass with a small pout.

He knew pouting was childish and he wasn't a little boy anymore. But Iruka was having lunch with one of the other teachers and all the kids from his class were too busy playing outside to even notice him.

Suddenly, someone said: "If you keep poking the glass they won't play with you."

Neji startled and stumbled back, turning around to the door with wide eyes. No-one was supposed to be in class until the bell rang! He thought. They never were...

"Shikamaru." He said and then crossed his arms in front of his chest with a soft huff, glancing at the fishbowl. What could he say in his own defence?

Shikamaru grinned and with just a hint of childish glee said: "So now you can say my name."

Neji frowned for a second, wondering what the other meant. Then his eyes widened when he remembered – be it only vaguely – what the other was talking about. He flushed in embarrassment at the memory. He'd been so stupid when he was little. "It's a difficult name." He said defensively.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You connected my name to Bambi and you say my name is difficult?"

Neji puffed his cheeks up and turned his head away from Shikamaru, staring at the ground while mumbling: "I liked Bambi."

Shikamaru laughed and with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans walked up to Neji. "Troublesome," he murmured and shook his head with a small smile. "I still like Bambi." He said and then turned to the fishbowl.

Neji blinked at Shikamaru, feeling awkwardly happy the other admitted to still liking Bambi.

Suddenly, Shikamaru turned to watch Neji, who was still more surprised than anything else. "Do you know why the fish hid?"

Neji shook his head with a frown. "No."

Shikamaru nodded at the fishbowl. "It's because they're sensitive to sound, did you know that?"

Neji blinked owlishly at Shikamaru and frowned. He didn't say anything, though, a bit afraid the other might laugh at him if he said that he hadn't known fish were sensitive to sound.

Shikamaru smiled at Neji. "It's not exactly the sound that they're sensitive too. You know that sound travels in waves, right?"

Neji nodded defensively even though he'd never heard of that before.

"The sound waves travel better in water. So the sound is louder to the fish than it is to you." Shikamaru said and pointed at the fishbowl. "Look, now that you're not tapping the glass anymore they're coming out again."

And Shikamaru, Neji saw, was right. Mickey and Minnie were happily swimming again and Neji took a step closer to the fishbowl, watching the fish. He grinned when Minnie – or maybe it was Mickey? – floated in the water right in front of him. Then he remembered Shikamaru was standing right next to him and he stepped back. "I see."

"You are troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head.

Neji frowned, slightly offended by the other's words and he huffed. "You didn't have to come and talk to me." He mumbled dejectedly.

"I know." Shikamaru nodded and made his way over to his desk, sitting down upon it and peeling the banana his mother had given him to eat with lunch. "But the other guys are even more troublesome."

Neji stood still in his spot, watching Shikamaru for a few seconds. Then he decided that the other was maybe just being nice and he sat down onto the desk next to Shikamaru's, curiously asking: "So, do you read a lot?"

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

_High School_

With an almost vacant expression Neji stared out of the classroom window. At the age of sixteen there was nothing more boring than following a high school course of history. It was too bad his uncle would most likely kill him if he found out Neji skipped class otherwise he'd surely have fled the school premises.

History, he thought, was quite a boring subject. Everything you needed to know could be found in books and there was no finding out new things like with chemistry of maths. With maths one had to have an understanding of what was going on to be able to apply a specific formula. In chemistry, one had to have a basic understanding of atoms and chemical bonds to get the chemical reaction you were out to get.

With history, any fool that could read a book could learn to make the exams they were forced to make. Neji had, so far, passed all of his history exams with straight A's. Not because he wanted to be a show-off, but because whenever he read something he'd remember it. If he read his entire history book one day before his exam he'd pass it. That didn't mean that Neji didn't study. He did, his uncle expected nothing less than straight A's from him after all.

But in his opinion the teacher did nothing other than repeat what was written down in their textbooks. Because really, was there even something one could not understand about history? He'd understand if someone didn't know how to apply a certain formula but to not understand something as simple as a date and a name was ridiculous. Why the school thought it wise to educate them on history three hours a week was beyond him.

"Neji," his history teacher suddenly called out and Neji looked up with a frown, perhaps even slightly startled that he'd been caught dozing off. "I'd pay attention now if I were you." The teacher smiled. "Everyone, we'll be discussing the French Revolution next week. And, I asked the director and we'll be doing something different as an exam this year. Instead of an exam, I'll group you all into pairs, assign you a topic and I want you to discuss it, in-depth, in a ten-page thesis."

* * *

><p>Neji was in a bad mood.<p>

Or rather, Neji was in a very bad mood.

If there was one thing that he hated most about high-school – more than the bad cafeteria food, the stereotypical groups that were always there and the backstabbing by teenagers – it was working on a project with a partner. A partner assigned to him by his teacher.

Truthfully, he could've gotten himself assigned to a worse partner than Shikamaru Nara. At least the other wasn't amongst the people that usually liked to tease him, but it wasn't like they were friends.

Working together was not something Neji liked, no matter with who. Generally, students were lazy and always looked for the best and easy way out. That usually resulted in Neji either editing someone else's work or just making the report on his own. He knew it made people think he was both a nerd and a push-over, but he didn't care. He'd rather be teased and taken advantage of in school than come home with a bad grade.

Bad grades always disappointed his uncle – who had raised him after his parents' death. His uncle was a stern man who sometimes seemed even cold and almost cruel in the way he pushed Neji to achieve even more. But he knew his uncle only wanted the best for him – and for Hyuuga Inc. of course – and Neji respected that.

When suddenly a chair at the library table he sat at was loudly scraped backwards he looked up from the book he was reading.

Shikamaru Nara had sat down opposite of him and was looking at him with a bored expression and his hands shoved into his pockets.

Neji frowned and wondered if the other had always been this uninterested. He knew they'd been at kindergarten and elementary school together. But aside from a few embarrassing moments he remembered very little.

"You're late." He said in greeting, thinking that the other was probably just like everyone else.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Are you always this friendly?"

Feeling defensive, Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am." He simply said. Truth be told, he felt like a bit of a jerk. Before, he hadn't been quite like this but his last project partner had screwed him over royally.

He sighed softly and, in a vain attempt to change the topic, asked: "So, do you know a lot about the French Revolution?" And then, after a moment of hesitation added: "You know, we could always agree that I make the project on my own and you can review it when it's done."

Shikamaru blinked in what looked like surprise. "Are you serious?"

Neji huffed. "Of course I am. At least that way I know we turn in a good project without being screwed over."

"And you am convinced I'll screw you over."

Neji lowered his eyes, feeling slightly guilty for having judged the other so fast. "Then we'll make the report together." He mumbled softly, considering the option of apologizing to the other.

Suddenly, Shikamaru chuckled.

Neji looked up quickly, a frown on his face. Here he was, offering some sort of apology and this was the reaction he got? "What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about my laziness." Shikamaru said with an amused look.

Neji blinked and wondered if the other was shitting him. Instead, he licked his lips and leaned against the back of his chair with a dissatisfied expression. "So you're sure you want to work together on the project?"

Shikamaru huffed in amusement and then looked Neji directly into the eyes. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because I think working together with you might be fun." Shikamaru explained.

Neji furrowed his brow. Somehow the reasoning didn't sound right to him. Besides, "I don't think I'm considered fun, Shikamaru."

"Oh, I know." The right corner of Shikamaru's lips curled up. "But any kid that loved Bambi must still have a fun side, you know."

Neji's eyes widened slightly and he felt an embarrassed flush settle on his cheeks. Shikamaru still remembered that? Neji wondered, and felt like dying. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Somewhat happy, even. There weren't many people that made an effort out of being nice to him.

"See," Shikamaru pointed out. "I'm already finding your fun side."

"Whatever." Neji mumbled, although he couldn't help a small smile from coming to his lips. "Let's get some plans down onto paper so we can start our project."

Maybe working in pairs wouldn't be that bad, for once.

* * *

><p>Frowning slightly in concentration Neji let his eyes slide over the rows of books standing on the shelves in front of him. After deciding the main goal of their project, Shikamaru and he had decided that research about the French Revolution would have to wait for the next day.<p>

That was now.

Neji had been amazed to find that Shikamaru was either damned smart or had a photographic memory. Every date, every person – even the ones with little importance – Shikamaru knew them all. That combined with Neji's knowledge about the period of time and his way to put facts down onto paper had ensured they were finished quite quickly with their project.

Now all that Neji needed to do was find some books they could list as having used as a source. No matter how smart it was they'd made the project almost by head they needed sources. Which was what Neji was doing while Shikamaru was looking for websites they might've used.

Neji had to be honest and admit that he'd been quite surprised with how well Shikamaru and he worked together. It was true that the other was lazy. Neji had paid extra attention to Shikamaru in class and the other had been telling the truth. Neji was just relieved – happy, even – that Shikamaru wasn't lazy during the project. Aside from the occasional message that something was troublesome he worked with Neji normally. Which was a surprise to begin with since Neji hadn't worked together with someone normally before now.

And if he was really honest, he'd admit that he hoped to have found a friend in Shikamaru. the other didn't pretend to be anything he wasn't and said what he wanted without trying to make it sound differently. It was an honesty that Neji respected and had secretly been looking for. Someone who was honest with and about him and still wasn't being a jerk.

Finding the few books he'd been looking for – four books used for "research" would definitely be enough – Neji made his way back to the computer.

Upon arriving, though, Neji heard the familiar voices of Shikamaru's friends – all were in his class and neither of them would ever be friends with him. He swallowed and, hiding behind a row of books, decided to hear what they were talking about before making his entry.

"Good to see you alive, dude." Kiba said.

"Yeah," Sakura snickered. "Must suck to be paired with Neji of all people. I'm lucky I'm with Sasuke, right Sasu?"

Neji frowned at those words. It's not like it was a shock hearing them but it always hurt.

"Hey! Who are you calling Sasu, forehead-girl?" Ino shouted at Sakura and Sakura made a soft, squeaky noise. Probably because of something the blonde had done. "Anyway, can't you just have him make the project and dump him? I've heard that he's a real push-over like that."

"Yeah, you should do that. C'mon, you must be going nuts 'cause of him. He's a real bastard." Kiba said.

"With a stick up his ass." Sasuke huffed.

Neji felt his initial hurt switch to anger. Sasuke fucking Uchiha had no right saying _he_ had a stick up his ass. Because if that was true, that bastard must have an entire tree stuck somewhere.

On top of that, Neji couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed in Shikamaru. He'd really hoped the other wasn't like this.

"Shikamaru, hurry before he gets back." Sakura urged Shikamaru on.

"Guys," Shikamaru suddenly sighed. "I'm not ditching on Neji."

Neji's eyes widened slightly and he smiled a small smile.

"You're actually working?" Kiba asked. "Why?"

Shikamaru snorted. "He's a nice guy."

"Neji is?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Ino, Neji is. We get along so we're going for a bite after we wrap things up." Shikamaru said.

Neji grinned. Going for a bite? They hadn't spoken a word about that but that the other was saying it must mean they were friends, right?

"Suit yourself, dude. I'm outta here." Kiba said and with loud whispers Neji could hear everyone leaving.

It was silent for a few moments and then: "You can get out of your hiding spot now."

Neji flushed slightly and embarrassedly walked to Shikamaru. dropping his books down onto the table he smiled gratefully at the other. "Thanks for that."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's okay. Just so you know, you're paying."

"Sure." Neji grinned.

Yeah, they could definitely be friends.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

_University_

With a soft sigh Neji pushed his reading-glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the fourth time he'd read the same page and he still felt as if he hadn't remembered a thing of what he'd just seen. By now, he was getting frustrated and he started gathering is books and notes, hoping that a move from his dorm room to the library would help him with his concentration. After all, his Principles of Finance lecture was tomorrow morning and there was still loads to do before Neji felt even remotely satisfied with his preparation for the lecture.

On one of the two beds – along with two desks and two closets – that adorned the room the source of his lack of concentration snored softly. Sometimes, Neji really wondered why he'd ever agreed to share a room with Shikamaru Nara – his best friend.

It was true that after their sophomore year in high school they'd been good friends but that didn't mean they got along all the time. They got along usually and before living in the same dorm together there hadn't been any moments of irritation between them. But moving in the same room together Neji found out a lot about Shikamaru and their friendship and he didn't always deal with that in the nicest way possible.

Of course, he could have known before agreeing that the other was lazy to the point where cleaning up as not-done and sleeping was priority number one. Not that Neji should be complaining too loudly. He'd gotten quite skilled at throwing all of Shikamaru's stuff in a corner of the room. The lack of cleaning up wasn't what bothered him.

What bothered him wasn't even something Shikamaru knew about and Neji wanted to keep it that way. Because truly, how could he tell his best friend – and one of the few he had – that he felt physically attracted to him?

Being gay wasn't the real issue for Neji. He'd known quite early in his high school career that he would disappoint his uncle with his choice of spouse – if given that choice. But that didn't mean he was ready and willing to accept that he found himself not only attracted to his best friend, he was also falling for him.

Because along with a few negative sides of Shikamaru came a lot of good sides. And even though Neji had tried to stop himself from falling for Shikamaru, he couldn't. But telling his friend of his feelings wasn't an option. Not just because Neji was afraid he'd drive away the only friend he didn't want to lose, but also because he knew the other wouldn't return his feelings. Couldn't return his feelings. Shikamaru was straight, after all.

They didn't discuss their sexual orientation, so there was always the one percent chance that he was wrong. But Shikamaru had had two girlfriends – Ino and Temari – and not just once had Neji walked in upon an embarrassing situation involving Shikamaru, his girlfriend, a bed and a lack of clothing.

And on top of that, Neji valued his friendship with Shikamaru. He valued it more than his own feelings and thus he would do anything to keep Shikamaru as a friend.

"You're staring." Shikamaru's voice suddenly broke through Neji's train of thought.

Neji blinked in surprise, hoping he wasn't blushing, and shook his head. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you up."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nah, it's okay." He then looked at the books Neji had stuffed into his backpack and frowned. "I thought you didn't have a lecture today."

Feeling slightly awkward at the question Neji turned and went about the task of filling his bag with the other things he needed to prepare his lecture. "I don't. But I've got to prepare a few things for tomorrow's lecture."

Shikamaru was silent for a few moments, and then asked: "Was I snoring?"

Neji chuckled. "Yeah, you were. But don't worry, could've stopped you from doing that easily." He usually just either poked the other in the side or pinched his nose slightly. That worked like a miracle.

"Then why leave?" Shikamaru asked, having sat up by now.

Shit, Neji couldn't help but think. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought of an excuse to tell the other why he was going to study. He could hardly say that he couldn't concentrate because all he kept thinking about was taking advantage of his sleeping friend.

"Well..." He started, convinced that he sounded quite unsure. He had a quick mind when it came to everything. Everything but coming up with lies. Especially when it meant lying to someone he knew and cared about.

Suddenly, though, someone knocked the door to their dorm-room and Neji all but heaved a sigh in relief.

Glancing at Shikamaru, who was watching him with a frown, he made his way over to the door, wondering who it could be.

When he opened the door there was a young woman standing there. Although with her shuffling feet and her embarrassed flush the moment she saw Neji, it was perhaps better to categorize her as a girl.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her – and her frilly dress, white socks and teddy-bear backpack – and leaned his head to the side. "Yes?" He didn't like strange girls coming to his dorm and he knew that if he treated them nicely they'd only come back. The flock of girls around Sasuke's room was enough proof of that, although that bastard wasn't what anyone would consider nice.

"Ah, is this Shikamaru Nara's room?" The girl asked nervously, her brown eyes darting from one shoe to the other while she twisted one of her shoulder-length black curls around her finger.

"Yes, it is." Neji said and turned to look at Shikamaru who'd stood up from his spot on the bed and was making his way over to the door.

"Aya, hi." He greeted although he smiled a bit wryly. "You're early."

"Am I?" Aya's eyes widened slightly and she got even more nervous. "Aah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Shikamaru sighed, probably holding himself back from muttering troublesome, and then shrugged. "It's okay. You're here now and Neji was just leaving."

Feeling a pang of disappointment go through him Neji took a step back. "Yeah, I was." He said and rushed over to his desk to get his backpack. Really, who was this girl? He'd never seen her before and she had to be seventeen at most. Shikamaru was twenty-one! What was he thinking, taking a girlfriend that young? And even more importantly, not telling him about it.

He grabbed his reading-glasses and his library-pass and with a "have fun you two" left the dorm-room, angry and confused.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Neji and Shikamaru's dorm room was completely dark as both young men slept through the night.<p>

Neji had grabbed himself a quick sandwich as dinner and hadn't returned until nine, when Shikamaru was out. He had felt disappointed and had found himself wondering what his friend was doing. But when Shikamaru had returned he hadn't asked if the other had had a good time nor had the other offered any information. They'd made small talk, watched a few minutes of TV and then Neji had decided to just go to bed, hoping that in the morning things had gone back to normal. Granted, he had been the cause of the awkwardness between them but that didn't mean he couldn't hope that things would be better in the morning.

The silence of the room was abruptly disturbed as a soft moan left Neji's slightly parted lips, and he all but shot up straight into a sitting position. He panted softly, staring down at the sheets for a second, disorientated. It didn't happen often that he woke up throughout the night. And, he noted in embarrassment, it also didn't happen often that he found himself waking up with a hard-on.

Flushing in shame at his own state, Neji shakily got out of bed, ready to rush to their shared bedroom to take care of his problem. He couldn't possibly go back to sleep like this.

"Neji?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, sounding drowsily.

Neji froze and swallowed. Had he woken the other up with his gasp? He turned his head, looking at his friend in the dark and he was very grateful the other couldn't see him properly. "I'm fine." He said and made his way to the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway, before he could close the bathroom door, Shikamaru softly murmured: "I can help."

Neji froze in the doorway, clenching the doorpost in his hand. He wet his lips nervously, unsure of what to think and not even daring himself to feel anything in particular. "Help with what?"

Shikamaru sat up and flicked his nightstand lamp on, the soft yellow light annoyingly bright in the dark room which Neji would've loved to be kept dark. Shikamaru – after getting used to the new source of light in the room – looked at Neji for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on his face.

Neji felt like squirming under the other's gaze. He always hated it when he didn't know what Shikamaru was thinking and certainly now. He didn't dare hope that the other was offering something that could most definitely be considered something mere friends didn't do. But on the other hand he wasn't quite sure if he wanted Shikamaru to offer some form of sex without there being any kind of commitment. Not that he would get attached – he already was – but he was sure it would change their friendship.

"Shikamaru," Neji mumbled after a few moments when Shikamaru still hadn't answered his question. He was dying from embarrassment and not only that, he wanted to relieve himself from his hard-on which was getting quite uncomfortable by now since seeing Shikamaru shirtless in his bed wasn't helping him much.

"You know what I can help with." Shikamaru simply said, a small smirk coming to his lips.

Neji felt a shock of excitement going through him at the other's small smirk and he swallowed. Unsure of what to reply – unsure of what he wanted – he said: "I'm sure you can."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head and while the light enveloped his face in shadow rather than light Neji could still see that the other was amused. Shikamaru then slid towards the edge of the bed, Neji's eyes constantly following his every move, and almost gracefully stood up.

Neji couldn't help but think the movement, albeit attractive and giving him a good view of Shikamaru's body, didn't fit his friend. He also wanted to scold himself from staring at his friend so blatantly, although he did at least have the decency to blush. And, he had to admit that his previous reasons for not wanting Shikamaru to actually offer this... something were melting the closer the other stepped.

"If you don't want to just say no." Shikamaru challenged and stood still right in front of Neji, his head cocked to the side a bit teasingly, almost challenging.

Neji took a slightly unsteady breath and pressed his lips together. He wanted to be stronger than his body's urges, to keep their friendship as it was. But it was rather difficult. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"No?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No," Neji shook his head, trying to be firm. But Shikamaru seemed to be edging closer and closer to him and it was making him both nervous and more excited. "We're both guys."

"I know." Shikamaru chuckled and then he put a hand on Neji's hip. "But that should be the least of your concerns, right?"

Feeling the warm pressure of the hand on his hip, the intimacy of being touched – be it through his pyjama bottoms – Neji couldn't help but look down with a shiver. Seeing Shikamaru's hand on his hip – that tanned skin that now looked even darker in the dim room – Neji couldn't help but be momentarily pulled back into reality. Sleeping with a man wasn't any of his concern, Shikamaru was right about that. But Shikamaru wasn't the one that was gay, he was. His friend would be making a mistake.

"But it should be yours." Neji looked up and held Shikamaru's gaze for a moment before turning his eyes away again, staring at the patch of wall right behind Shikamaru's left ear. "Besides, I don't think your girlfriend will like it."

"My girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. You know, cute, small, likes frilly clothes." Neji couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl and could only hope he didn't sound like he felt.

"Aya?" Shikamaru asked and when Neji nodded he laughed softly. "She's not my girlfriend. Troublesome, how could you think that, hmm?" Shikamaru asked, his hand now drawing circles on Neji's hip and his other hand joining in on Neji's other hip. "She's nothing like Ino and Temari." He said, referring to his two ex-girlfriends.

Neji shuddered lightly at Shikamaru's touch, feeling his body react to the welcoming touch. "Neither am I." He argued.

Shikamaru turned his head so that he could look Neji in the eyes again. "Come on Neji, it's not like I'm asking you out on a date." He smirked and then leaned down to place his lips against Neji's neck.

Neji froze at the unexpected yet electrifying touch. But when the other gently sucked his skin, he couldn't help but shudder, unconsciously leaning his head to the side to give Shikamaru more room. "Why?" He asked in a last, desperate attempt to find out what the hell his friend was thinking.

"Because sometimes you just need someone else to do it for you, right?" Shikamaru murmured softly, offering no other reply as he sucked the sensitive skin of Neji's neck.

Neji bit his lip, trying not to moan. His mind had stopped looking for excuses for his body was demanding attention. And considering he'd had a full hard-on when he woke up not even ten minutes ago, it was all but screaming for attention.

Shikamaru worked Neji's neck with his mouth, licking and sucking in earnest, one of his hands sliding up the others naked chest while his other hand easily slipped past the elastic band of the other's pyjama bottoms. He circled his fingers around Neji's half-erect member and with quick yet careful strokes brought the other to full arousal.

"Aah," Neji couldn't help but moan at the other's touch and when Shikamaru's fingers made quick work of stroking him he felt his knees buckle under him. He turned, stumbling a step backwards and then found himself leaning against the doorway.

Shikamaru followed suit, touching Neji's arching body just in the way it was begging to be touched. He stroked the other's chest, trying to find all the places that made Neji gasp, and he stroked the other's hard member, circling the tip with a single finger and using Neji's pre-cum as a lube to stroke the other faster.

"S-Shika..." Neji couldn't help but moan loudly. He bucked his hips, every single touch sending little shocks of arousal and desire through his highly sensitive body. Yes it had been quite a while since he'd been with someone, yes he'd just woken up from a wet dream and he was already on edge to start with and sure, he was in love with Shikamaru. But the way his body responded to his friend, how quickly he felt the desperation to come take over him was ridiculous.

Suddenly, Shikamaru trailed the hand previously fondling Neji's chest down the other's back and without so much as a moment of hesitation pushed the other's pyjama bottoms down to the floor. Then, he did the same with Neji's underwear and he roughly stroked his hand up Neji's thigh again. He squeezed the other's ass quite heatedly before fastening up his hand, stroking the other with quick, deft movements that would surely drive Neji into ecstasy quickly.

Neji groaned, constant pants passing his lips and his entire body was buzzing in hunger and pleasure. Shikamaru, although he was being kind of rough and rushed, knew exactly where to touch him like a violinist would play his violin and it only added to Neji's excitement.

"Come on, Neji." Shikamaru murmured against the other's neck. "Just let go."

With a cry, Neji damned everything to hell, and he threw himself forward, throwing his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders as he came. He closed his eyes, his entire body shaking almost uncontrollably as he spilled his cum all over Shikamaru's hands.

"Shika..." he murmured softly, mind still half caught in the daze of his afterglow. He pulled back a little and, while almost shaking on his own two feet, leaned in to kiss his friend.

Shikamaru's lips were soft against his and Neji almost felt like he was soaring in the air. It felt amazing, pleasurable and even somewhat soothing all in once until he realized that his friend wasn't kissing back.

Feeling as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just been thrown over him, Neji pulled back and didn't dare to look up and meet Shikamaru's eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he would find there.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling ashamed, foolish and like a complete slut for his actions. What on earth had he done?

"It's all right." Shikamaru laughed softly although it sounded awfully fake. "I offered after all."

Neji dared to glance up at his friend but Shikamaru merely shook his head with a wry smile, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to clean up." Shikamaru said and turned around to walk into the bathroom.

Neji awkwardly shuffled aside so Shikamaru could close the door and for a whole minute he stood in the room. Alone, with a dim night-stand light on, his friend in the bathroom and his pyjama bottoms and underwear in a heap at his feet while his leg was slightly covered in his own cum.

Even when Sasuke Uchiha had pushed him in the pool of mud when they were little, he hadn't felt quite as dirty.

* * *

><p>The morning after Shikamaru had left the room before Neji woke up. It was the first day that Shikamaru was on time in his class and Neji didn't attend a lecture. After that, it took days – weeks, even – to mend the awkwardness that had fallen between them but they had overcome it. Mainly because Neji had buried his feelings and had just been happy to still have his friend around.<p>

And then, when the next time came Neji woke up in the middle of the night with a hard-on, Shikamaru offered to help him out again. And it all started over from the beginning.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Work_

Neji looked outside through the window of his office with a soft sigh.

It was lightly snowing outside and it looked quite pretty against the pitch black background that was the evening sky. It was only five thirty in the afternoon – which was quite late to still be at the office on Christmas Eve – but it was already dark outside.

Standing up, Neji moved to the large window overlooking the main shopping-street. He watched as show-owners closed their shops for Christmas and as people rushed towards everywhere, most of them carrying gifts. With a sigh he let his forehead fall against the glass. He really started to regret not having accepted his uncle's offer to have Christmas dinner at the Hyuuga household. But this year, he hadn't felt like going. He didn't want to pretend to have a merry Christmas with his uncle, his aunt and his cousins while in reality all he felt as miserable.

He knew his uncle meant well, but the man demanded too much of him and that hovered over their relationship like a constant thundercloud. Besides that, the happy-family act had never been for him. He couldn't pretend to like everything like Hinata did – who only wanted to be with her boyfriend Kiba, but Hiashi hated the guy – or rebel like Hanabi did – who was just a teenager. He would be curt, rude even and that would upset Hinata and his aunt and that, in turn, would anger his uncle.

No, after last year's argument over the Christmas turkey he had decided that he wouldn't celebrate Christmas with his family anymore. It had ended with Hinata crying, Hanabi screaming at her parents and him fleeing the scene like the coward he was.

"Mister Hyuuga?"

Neji turned around when he heard the familiar voice of his secretary. She was watching him with an amused expression. Her hair was pulled up in her usual ridiculous tails and she wore her signature white button-up that was tucked into a wide pair of black dress pants. Neji'd always thought that if she cut her hair people would think she was a boy. But she was a nice young woman who did a good job.

"Moegi, what are you still doing here?" He asked her.

Moegi raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. "I was just about to ask you the same question before I'm leaving." She said, holding up her coat. "Konohamaru is picking me up, we're going out for dinner with his family." She explained with a faint blush on her cheeks. She always had when talking about her boyfriend.

Neji nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll have a merry Christmas."

"You too." Moegi returned the wishes. "Just make sure to leave before the security guy comes to lock the place down for Christmas, all right?"

Neji chuckled. It wouldn't be the first time Akira – the security guy, as Moegi called him – was to almost lock him in for the night. "I won't. I've just got one call to make."

"Okay," Moegi nodded and then grinned. "I hope he can make it."

Neji frowned in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Had Moegi overheard his conversation with Hinata? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Moegi chuckled and then smirked. "I'm your secretary, I know everything."

Neji scraped his throat, deciding that she definitely must've heard him discussing his plans for the evening with his eldest cousin. "Shouldn't you be off by now?"

Moegi laughed. "You're right. Merry Christmas, mister Hyuuga."

"Merry Christmas, Moegi."

* * *

><p>Neji heavily leaned against the back of his office chair. He clenched his mobile phone tightly in his hand while convincing himself that it was all right to dial Shikamaru's number and give his friend a ring.<p>

The problem was, he wasn't just checking in with his friend for a chat. He'd wanted to ask his friend to spend Christmas – or at least a few hours of the holiday – with him but he hadn't quite dared to ask the question. Christmas was a holiday to be celebrated with family, after all, and Neji knew the Nara's had strict family traditions when it came to the holiday.

Suddenly his phone beeped, informing him he'd just gotten a text message.

It was from Hinata, asking: _"And?"_

Reading the text, Neji felt touched that Hinata had even bothered to send him one. It also made him feel like a bit of an idiot for not having contacted Shikamaru. He wouldn't know whether the other might want to come over unless he asked, right?

Having made up his mind, he called Shikamaru.

"_Hi there,"_ Shikamaru greeted. _"What's up?"_

Neji smiled affectionately at hearing his friend's voice. Throughout university their friendship might've been slightly awkward because of the newfound benefits of their friendship. But that hadn't broken them apart and after university they'd grown closer and closer. And all that time, Neji's feelings hadn't changed. But throughout their time at university he had come close to losing Shikamaru a few times and he didn't want to see that happen. Ever. So he kept silent.

"Hey," Neji replied, sounding quite happy – or at least, more than he usually did. "Just leaving the office, actually."

"_You're shitting me... Neji, it's almost six!"_ Shikamaru scolded.

"I know, just had to wrap a few things up..." Neji trailed off, not even bothering to find any more excuses. Shikamaru always looked right through them anyway.

"_Troublesome, you always have to wrap a few things up. Go home, it's Christmas Eve."_ Shikamaru teased light-heartedly.

"I will, I will." Neji chuckled and then licked his lips. "Just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

There was a few moments of silence on the other line before Shikamaru replied: _"You too, Neji."_ Then suddenly Neji could hear the hushed voice of Yoshino yelling something at Shikamaru over the phone – bound to be a lot louder in real life.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle as Shikamaru yelled something back at his mother and then got back to their phone conversation. _"This reminds me of why I moved out."_

Neji laughed and asked: "Over at your parents' place for the annual Christmas dinner?"

Shikamaru huffed. _"We're going to behave like starved pigs, but yeah, Christmas dinner. What are you up to?"_

Neji swallowed and smiled a tight smile. He knew he didn't have to pretend to _look_ happy with Shikamaru on the phone. But he felt that if he didn't he'd sound as disappointed as he felt. Of course he'd known Shikamaru was with his family right now. But hey, at least he'd tried, right? Although even he had to admit that the prospect of a Christmas alone sounded rather lonely. He should've just gone to his uncle.

"I'm up to a well deserved weekend off of work." Neji said. Even if he was spending Christmas alone in his apartment – his decorated apartment, though, courtesy of Hinata and Hanabi – he was looking forward to a few days off. Work was demanding and even in weekends he didn't really have any time off. So even though it was Christmas and he was alone, it was at least a blessing to be off of work.

Neji could hear Shikamaru sigh. _"So you're spending it alone."_

Not wanting Shikamaru to feel bad, Neji quickly said: "Oh, I might drop by uncle's tomorrow."

"_Neji..."_ Shikamaru started but while he was thinking of exactly what to say Neji beat him to it.

"So, I just called to wish you a merry Christmas so I'll leave you to go have that feast with your family." Neji said.

"_Troublesome."_ Shikamaru mumbled _"You know mom would love to have you over, right?"_

Neji laughed, although it probably sounded fake. "Come on Shika, we're not sixteen anymore. Besides, I've had it with family gatherings after last year's Christmas."

"_Yeah, be stubborn like the grown-up twenty-six old you are."_ Shikamaru huffed.

"Of course." Neji smirked. "Now go stuff your face."

"_Yeah, yeah. Merry Christmas, Neji."_

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Neji was at home, sitting on his couch. He'd changed from his suit to a pair of comfortable grey sweats and a long-sleeved black shirt. After turning on the lights on his Christmas tree he'd made himself a nice glass of steaming hot Glühwein which he now kept steady between the palms of his hands. Out of lack of any better – or out of poor misery, whichever – he'd put on Home Alone which wasn't all that bad. He still remembered that the movie had come out when he was still little. He'd loved it to bits back then and that made watching it now quite amusing.<p>

He had to admit, there were better ways to spend Christmas Eve than sitting alone on the couch watching childhood memories. In fact, if he'd just toughened up once and told Shikamaru about his feelings he might find them returned. But that was just a hope and he didn't dare do too much of that.

Suddenly the doorbell was rang and Neji frowned. "You're kidding me." He mumbled to himself, put his drink down and went to the intercom next to his front door.

When he saw the video-image of Shikamaru standing downstairs in front of his apartment-building he felt his heart skip a beat before he broke out into a grin. He turned away from the intercom and took a small breath to calm himself down. No need to get too excited. But he couldn't deny that he felt very happy that his friend had come to visit.

He pressed a button on the intercom. "I thought the only time you could stand your mother was at Christmas because her food is to die for."

Shikamaru laughed and the camera fogged up because of his breath. "Opening the door would say thank you like nothing else."

Neji smirked. "Because you ask so nicely."

After he opened the door Shikamaru was up in only a few minutes and when he knocked the door Neji quickly opened it.

On his doorstep stood Shikamaru, wrapped in a thick scarf and knitted cap, holding up a pair of paper bags with a grin on his face. "Surprise."

"Indeed." Neji looked at the bags with a grin while ushering Shikamaru inside. "Is this part of your mom's Christmas feast?"

"You bet it is. She all but kicked me out the door with it when she heard you'd be spending Christmas Eve alone and wouldn't come over." Shikamaru chuckled and quickly made his way over to Neji's dining-table to drop his bags down. And since Neji's front door opened up to a enormous room which served as a living-room, dining-room and kitchen he was in luck.

Neji watched Shikamaru walk around, remove his scarf and cap, then his shoes and last his coat. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your evening like this." He apologized, although he couldn't be more happy with his friend around.

Shikamaru huffed, standing still next to Neji. "Now don't get troublesome or I'll leave again. Seriously, Neji, you should know that I wasn't going to leave you alone tonight."

"Then don't threaten to leave." Neji smirked and then raised a hand to squeeze Shikamaru's shoulder. He let his hand rest there for a few moments. "Thanks." He glanced at Shikamaru with a small smile.

"Anytime." Shikamaru returned the smile and held Neji's gaze for a few moments, making Neji feel slightly uncomfortable. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Laughing, Shikamaru poured himself and Neji drinks. He handed Neji his glass with a grin. "We were so stupid when we were kids."<p>

Neji huffed in amusement. They'd been rattling up memories for half an hour now and so far, all were quite ridiculous. "Can't deny that, really."

"Do you remember how you used to call me Bambi 'cause you couldn't pronounce my name." Shikamaru asked with a grin.

Neji groaned softly and shook his head. That had to be one of the most embarrassing memories he had of their friendship. "I do. Please don't remind me."

Shikamaru let out a laugh. "Why not? It was cute, wasn't it?" He teased.

Neji raised an eyebrow at that. "Cute, Shikamaru?" Surely the other must've found it more troublesome than cute. Even at that age he was quite peculiar about those things.

Shikamaru grinned. "Well, you were at the age of six." He then paused, traced his upper-lip with his tongue and then with a small flush admitted: "You still are."

Neji felt shock go through him and froze at those words. He felt unsure and his heart was hammering in his chest when looked at his friend with widened eyes. "Shikamaru..." he whispered. Was the other joking around?  
>Shikamaru lightly scratched the side of his head and shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "Well, you are."<p>

Furrowing his brow, Neji wasn't sure what to think. He knew there was at least a physical attraction between them, otherwise they wouldn't have done all the things they did while in university. But for Shikamaru to say this out loud on a night like this... Neji wasn't sure what to think. "Don't joke around."

"Joke around?" Shikamaru furrowed his brow and sounded slightly hurt.

Neji sighed and turned his head away. "Yes, Shika. Joke around. We did that enough at university, don't you think?" Please, he thought, please let him be serious. Because if Shikamaru was serious that could only mean one thing... But he wasn't about to ask his friend straight out. Gods, he was such a coward.

"You think that was joking around?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, wasn't it?" Neji demanded, looking up at Shikamaru with an expression mixed with both irritation and confusion.

Shikamaru smiled somewhat sadly and looked Neji in the eyes. "It wasn't to you." He whispered.

"W-what?" Neji could only stare at Shikamaru, slightly pale. Shikamaru had known his feelings back then and he'd never said anything? He idly wondered if that was a good thing or not. It probably wasn't.

"Back then, what we did... it wasn't joking around to you, was it?" Shikamaru asked softly with a small smile.

Neji shook his head, silently admitting what Shikamaru already seemed to know. He swallowed, thinking that perhaps it would've been better if his friend hadn't come over. If he'd be rejected on Christmas Eve he would probably come to hate the holiday all together for as far as he didn't already.

"So..." Shikamaru started and trailed off. He silently slid his hand over the table and gently took Neji's into his, fingers closing around Neji's long, slim fingers while a pink hue settled over his cheeks. "What if I were to ask you to do that again? But this time, on your terms."

Neji's breathing stocked in his throat for a moment and when Shikamaru gently took his hand he couldn't help but shiver. Was this going to be the moment he'd hoped for ever since he was nineteen? Nervously he asked: "My terms?"

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded, gave Neji's hand an almost affectionate squeeze. He then stood up and rounded the table so he could squat down in front of Neji with an honest smile yet a slightly awkward composure. "No joking around."

Feeling slightly lightheaded suddenly, Neji took a shuddering breath. "Why?" He murmured softly.

"You asked me that back then too." Shikamaru smiled.

Neji allowed a small smile to come to his lips and, finally mustering up his courage, said: "I'm hoping for a different answer this time, though."

Shikamaru smiled and started drawing circles with his fingers on Neji's knees with a grin. "What kind of answer are you hoping for?"

Neji shuddered when Shikamaru started caressing his knee and he took one of Shikamaru's hands in his. "Something more sappy than this, I guess." He murmured with a smile.

"Troublesome, sappy is not my kind of thing." Shikamaru said and then stood up. He watched Neji with a smirk, pushed the other's chair back a bit and sat down on his friend's lap. "Maybe I should just show you."

Neji watched as Shikamaru sat down in his lap and when the other had sat down he was quick to hug the other's shoulders. It felt perfect to have Shikamaru in his lap, like this was _right._ Not only that, he felt happier than he ever had in his life. However sappy it sounded, he could now finally show his love for the other and it felt both amazing and liberating.

He licked his lips and titled his head slightly so he could smirk at Shikamaru. "Why don't you?" He invited the other, feeling his heart skip a beat at the prospect of finally kissing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru merely hummed and cupped Neji's cheeks in the palms of his hands, leaning closer to the other. He hovered his lips over Neji's for a few moments, almost hesitant for a few moments and his fingers caressed Neji's cheeks. "Neji... I love you." He whispered and then he eased his lips softly over Neji's.

Neji gasped at hearing the other's declaration but when he was kissed, he sighed happily, revelling in the feeling of Shikamaru's lips against his. He kissed back with an excited and happy moan, and tightened his arms around Shikamaru's shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest.

The kiss started soft and gentle, both basking in the happiness of finally being able to kiss each other without holding back. But Neji wanted more, much more. He'd been in love with Shikamaru for so long and now that he had the other he was going to take advantage of it.

He slid the tip of his tongue across Shikamaru's soft but slightly chapped lips, begging for entrance. When Shikamaru opened his mouth for him, he moaned softly and slid his tongue almost needy into Shikamaru's willing mouth.

Shikamaru gave Neji a few moments to explore his cavern before teasingly sliding his tongue against Neji.

Neji groaned softly when Shikamaru's tongue brushed against his and again and again, stroking and exploring. He pulled Shikamaru's tie out of his hair which fell down and he immediately slid his hands through the soft, shoulder-length strands. And then, when Shikamaru boldly and teasingly sucked his tongue he tugged at the other's hair while a groan escaped him.

Shikamaru made a soft sound and returned the kiss as heatedly and excitedly as Neji. He pressed himself closer to Neji, their chests touching, and buried his hands in Neji's long hair.

Neji shuddered in excitement when Shikamaru roughly weaved his hands through his hair and he stroked the nape of his boyfriend's neck with his thumbs.

Gasping, Shikamaru broke their kiss by tearing his mouth away from Neji's, resting his forehead against the other's and his eyes boring into lavender ones.

"S-Shika..." Neji panted and pressed a tender kiss against the other's lips. "I love you too." He murmured and there was no way to describe how happy he felt being able to say the words.

Shikamaru laughed softly, closing his eyes while his shoulders shook. "Gods, Neji. We're such idiots."

But Neji didn't hear the words. All he saw was Shikamaru's gorgeous face adorned with that beautiful smile. "Shikamaru," he growled softly. "You're gorgeous."

"Hah," Shikamaru chuckled, still slightly breathless from their intense kiss. "Look who's talking~ aah, Neji!" Shikamaru called out when Neji roughly sucked his neck.

Neji smirked against Shikamaru's skin when his lover writhed in his lap as he sucked the other's skin, drawing moans from Shikamaru almost greedily. Shikamaru tilted his head, giving Neji the room he longingly demanded, and Neji took full advantage of that. He marked every part of the other's skin he could reach and meanwhile his hands slid down Shikamaru's sides. He stroked his hands quickly down the other's chest and teasingly slid his finger over the small patch of skin revealed between the hem of the other's shirt and pants. "Love you," he murmured against the other's neck. "Want you. I've wanted you for so long."

Shikamaru moaned when Neji sucked a sensitive spot and abused it with pleasure. And when the other's fingers slid under his shirt and started caressing his skin he leaned heavily against the touch – and Neji. "Me too, Neji. Gods, I want you."

Neji gently bit down on Shikamaru's neck, wanting to visibly mark him as his. He felt himself shudder in desire as Shikamaru's skin quivered under his touch and he dragged his mouth up to the other's again.

They kissed heatedly, almost rushed, and all the years of waiting and wanting were expressed through this one kiss. Tongues stroked and danced and meanwhile their hands were tugging impatiently at clothing.

Neji slid both his hands up Shikamaru's chest, dragging the other's shirt up with them, and broke the kiss to discard the other's shirt. Meanwhile, Shikamaru did the same to his shirt and his boyfriend. Then he immediately lowered his mouth to lustfully lick and suck one of Neji's nipples, teasing the other nub to pertness with his hand.

Neji moaned softly under Shikamaru's ministrations and arched his chest up into the arousing touches. "Shika..." he murmured and slid his hands down the other's naked back, trailing a finger over the other's spine and noting with pleasure that his boyfriend shuddered at the touch. Then he firmly grasped the other's cheeks and squeezed them teasingly.

He'd been waiting for so long, wanting for so long. He was sure Shikamaru felt the same if the disregarded the obligatory dating and just went straight to the sex part of their newfound relationship.

"I want you, Shika. I want to feel you around me, take you and make you mine." He said huskily, squeezing the other's ass again while releasing a shuddering breath as Shikamaru pulled away from his nipples.

Shikamaru moaned and he thrust his body against Neji's, both men moaning loudly when their arousals met. "N-Neji!" He moaned. "I'm yours. Even before I realized it, I was yours."

They rushed their way to the bedroom – Neji making sure to get the lube from the bathroom on his way – where Neji grasped Shikamaru by the arms and pressed the length of his body against Shikamaru's back.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, his hands making quick work of the button of the other's pants and pushing the jeans – together with Shikamaru's underwear – roughly down perfect hips. "Can you feel how different this is?"

Shikamaru groaned, leaning his body against Neji's and wriggling his ass against Neji's erection. "Gods, yes." He shuddered, kicking his jeans and underwear away to a corner of the room and reaching his hands backwards to tug at Neji's hair.

Neji uncapped the lube, squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and he teasingly circled the other's entrance with a slick finger.

Shikamaru whined softly, pressing his taut ass back against Neji's finger while he trembled with need. "Neji..."

"Look at you," Neji moaned, stroking the other's leaking erection with his free hand. "So gorgeous," he murmured and sucked the skin of his lovers nick while gently and carefully easing a finger past his lover's tight ring of muscles.

But his finger slid in easier than he expected – easier than it should if Shikamaru was a virgin – and he growled. "You've done this before." He squeezed the other's member and angrily thrust his finger into his boyfriend, feeling jealous.

The moan that passed Shikamaru's lip turned into a whimper when Neji kept thrusting his finger into him quite roughly. It felt amazing and his entire body was buzzing with desire. "N-no, not with a man." Shikamaru whispered wantonly, bucking his hips back and forth against Neji's touches that brought him closer and closer to the brink.

"Then with who?" Neji demanded, adding a second finger to the first and continuing to thrust into his lover without mercy. But Shikamaru loved it and the way the other writhed against him made Neji shudder, his cock leaking and his underwear felt uncomfortable with all the wet spots on it.

"N-no-one!" Shikamaru cried out, arching his back with a cry when Neji's fingers grazed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. "It was a vibrator... I bought it b-because I was afraid to ask you." Shikamaru admitted softly, his cheeks flushed in both embarrassment and excitement.

"A vibrator?" Neji's breath hitched and he rewarded Shikamaru's confession with a brush of his fingers against the other's prostate and a gently swipe of his tongue against the shell of the other's ear. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the visible image of his boyfriend pleasuring himself with a vibrator on his bed. "And what did you do with it?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Shikamaru's knees buckled under him at the amount of pleasure that was coursing through his body and his grasp on Neji's hair tightened, trying to hold himself up. "I used it on myself, pretended it was you. Gods Neji, I wanted you so much..."

Neji moaned, his body shuddering against Shikamaru's. "You'll have to show me sometime, Shikamaru." He told his boyfriend and added a third finger.

"I will," Shikamaru promised heatedly.

After a few more thrusts Neji deemed his boyfriend ready and he huskily told Shikamaru to get onto the bed.

Shikamaru laid down and with hungry eyes watched as Neji removed his pants, his rock-hard erection springing free from its confinements and Neji moaned softly. When Neji stood next to the bed, Shikamaru crawled to his lover and stroked the other's erection. "You're beautiful, Neji." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "So beautiful and hard..." he trailed off and licked Neji from tip to base.

Neji threw his head back with a cry when suddenly, Shikamaru engulfed his tip into that hot, wet cavern. He reached out trembling hands to be buried in the other's hair and with the other he grasped Shikamaru's shoulder tightly.

Shikamaru, Neji found, had quite the talented mouth and after a few moments of delicious sucking and licking he gently pushed his lover away. He crawled onto the bed and hungrily kissed Shikamaru, pushing him down onto the bed. "Not like that," he whispered against the other's lips.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, his eyes smouldering with desire. "Then hurry up." He wantonly told Neji, spreading his legs for his lover.

Neji quickly grabbed the lube that he'd thrown onto the bed before taking off his sweats, and coated his member with a good amount of lube, hissing at the cold. Then, he positioned himself at Shikamaru's entrance and slid in slowly. With a moan escaping him, he bit his lip at the tightness around him and he rested his head against the other's shoulder while his body shuddered.

"Neji..." Shikamaru whimpered softly, body tensing up when his lover entered him but when Neji was fully sheathed inside him he paused, giving Shikamaru the time to relax. When he found his body relaxing against Neji Shikamaru impatiently wriggled his hips, the slight pain dissolved by the pleasure he felt. "G-God... move!"

Placing his hands against the other's hips, Neji slowly began to thrust into his lover. How he wanted to go faster, rougher, but he wanted to give the other the time to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled.

"W-we're fools, you know that?" Shikamaru shakily told Neji, reaching up hands to pull Neji closer by his shoulders while his body arched up against his lovers. "To know we could've had this y-years before."

"I know," Neji murmured breathlessly, clenching his hands against the other's hips to keep from thrusting into his boyfriend too harshly. "You feel amazing..."

"You know what'd be even more amazing?" Shikamaru asked with a lopsided grin that threatened to fall as pleasure was taking over. "I-if you moved faster."

Neji didn't need to be told twice and he leaned down to give his lover a quick, open-mouthed kiss. "Anything for you." He husked and then thrust into Shikamaru again, this time deep and hard.

Shikamaru cried out, arching against Neji's touch and bucking his hips in time with Neji's thrusts. He grasped at Neji's shoulder while his body was consumed by lust, his nails digging into the other's skin.

Shikamaru moaned as Neji kept sliding in and out of him at a rough, quick pace. Suddenly he cried out, back arching off the bed as Neji hit his prostate. "Shit, Neji! M-more, I want more."

Urged on by his boyfriend begging for more, Neji slammed into Shikamaru. He reached out a hand to roughly stroke the other's leaking member in turn with his thrusts, his hot mouth licking and sucking every patch of skin he came across.

After a few more thrusts, Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. His climax hit him like a storm did the shore and arching almost completely off of the bed he came. A loud cry fell off his lips and he hugged Neji close as his body shook almost uncontrollably as his climax tore through him.

Feeling Shikamaru's body buck against him and the other's walls clenching and unclenching around him, Neji released deep inside his lover. "Oooh, Shika!" He cried, his body falling down on top of Shikamaru's as he was engulfed by waves of pleasure.

They lay like that, basking in the afterglow of their love-making. Shikamaru held Neji tightly and Neji pressed a constant stream of butterfly kisses against the other's neck.

Feeling his body calm down, Neji pulled out of Shikamaru and dropped down onto the bed, immediately rolling to his side and pressing his chest against Shikamaru's side. Shikamaru reached out a hand to pull him closer and with a happy sigh Neji buried his head against the crook of his lover's neck. "I love you."

"Me too." Shikamaru said, turning his head to smile affectionately at Neji. He stroked a hand down the other's cheek. "That was amazing."

"It was," Neji grinned and turned his head to look up at Shikamaru. "It really was."

Shikamaru chuckled. "We missed out on each other the past few years, babe."

Even though he was tired and drowsily from their love-making Neji still raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

"You don't like it?" Shikamaru asked, amused.

"No," Neji furrowed his brow. "It reminds me of the movie with the pig." He complained.

Shikamaru laughed. "So what?"

Neji huffed. "So, I don't want to be called something that reminds me of a pig."

"You called me Bambi for years, love. And now you're complaining I call you Babe?" Shikamaru asked with a laugh.

"I did not call you Bambi because I liked you, Shikamaru." Neji said and if he could, he would cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked. "Because if you've secretly been in love with me since you were five, it's okay."

With an annoyed expression Neji nudged Shikamaru in the shoulder. "Did I mention you are incredibly cocky?" He asked, although he couldn't keep an amused grin off of his face.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shikamaru teased.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Neji shook his head.

With a happy laugh, Shikamaru took Neji's chin between his fingers and he lifted the other's head so he could gently kiss his boyfriend. When he pulled away he smiled at Neji and stroked the side of his face. "Merry Christmas, love."

Neji grinned happily and leaned against Shikamaru. "Merry Christmas indeed." He murmured happily. Because hell, as far as this was concerned this was the best Christmas of his life.

**The End**

****And don't forget to drop me a line with feedback and thoughts!  
>~ China Dolly<p> 


End file.
